


When Gathered At Last

by OrmondSacker



Series: Fulcra [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Bonding, Finn Skywalker, Flirting, Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Force Weirdness, Force-Sensitive Finn, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has finally got Luke dragged back to the Resistance and gets a chance to reunite with Finn. But no more have the two friends met again than events start to overtake them once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Gathered At Last

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Sorry this took me so long, I found I had to rewrite a whole scene to change the pov. From my perspective it was worth it, I just hope you think so too.
> 
> I may just have to skip any sort of schedule, life keeps interfering too much.
> 
>  
> 
> Anhamirak, you may want to bring a plushie or two for this.

Though he outwardly seemed calm, Rey could feel Luke's tension increase as he brought them out of hyperspace. He had got more and more tense as they left the Cularin system and headed towards wherever it was the Resistance was hiding and now he felt as he was practically vibrating

In front of the shuttle hung a bright yellow sun.

“So, where are we?” Calrissian asked from his seat behind them..

Rey switched the the navigational computer on and looked at the display. Luke had overwritten the computer, any attempt by the computer to overwrite his actions in guiding them through hyperspace to find Leia would be exceedingly dangerous, but now that they had arrived turning it back on should be safe.

“Istyll. Jungles and asteroids straight ahead. Resistance bases on the fourth planet,” Rey glibly answered in an attempt to lighten the mood, but Luke didn't even seem to hear her.

While they were on Darumaa, Luke had been quiet as always but after Calrissian arrived and they took off his silence had turned outright taciturn. Rey could imagine that he was not looking forward to whatever Leia had to say to him for his disappearance.

“I should never have introduced you to those holos,” Calrissian said with mock regret.

Realising that she'd never had the time or opportunity to watch holodrama before, Lando had decided to introduce her to a selection of them. Rey had taken to quoting or paraphrasing lines of dialogue as it was one of the few things that could wring a smile off Luke.

“Probably not.”

Lando turned his attention to Luke.

“How well can you pin point Leia?”

“No closer than the fourth planet. Somewhere on the daylit side.”

“That's a lot of territory to search for a hidden base.”

Luke didn't look away from the viewport.

“I don't intend to search.”

Lando gave the back of Luke's head an exasperated look.

“Let me guess. You don't intend to search, you just intend to find them.

The smallest wry smile Rey had ever seen appeared on Luke's lips.

“No, I intend to hail them. They _are_ expecting us after all.”

 

  
**oOoOo**

 

Leia sighed deeply as she studied the intel brought back by Stiletto squadron, but still found herself stumped for lack of obvious targets. Either a given target was too heavily defended for their currently low military capabilities, or would not present the significant if symbolic victory she needed. There was a third category – primarily civilian – but that was one she refused to even consider.

She had manage to make a short list of possible targets, but none of them looked very promising.

Sighing again she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

There was a short, insistent tap on her door.

“Enter.”

Lieutenant Connix stepped through the door. Though her face was carefully neutral Leia could sense an underlying tension in her.

“General, the comm centre just received a hail from an unregistered shuttle.”

Leia's first reaction was momentary panic – _could the First Order have found them?_ – but the lack of a scramble siren made her instantly dismiss the idea of an attack. Then she noticed the glimmer of amusement in Kaydel's eyes.

_Luke._

“Lieutenant, one of these days your sense of humor will land you in serious trouble.”

“Sorry, General. I just wanted to see how long it took you to figure out.”

“Hmmm, who won the bet?”

“No betting I'm afraid, General.”

“In my day, there would have been at least four running,” Leia responded drily.

Connix grinned.

“Out, Lieutenant.”

 

Outside a crowd that was trying very hard not to look like a crowd, had gathered near the landing field. Everyone one in it was appearing very busy with some errand that meant that they needed to be right there, right now.

Leia smiled grimly. She doubted Luke's dislike of being the centre of attention had changed much in the intervening years, but he had no one to blame but himself for the big ado, it wouldn't have been this bad if hadn't been this tardy.

Seeing the shuttle that approached Leia's eyebrow rose. It looked older than the Falcon and even closer to falling apart.

_You came in that thing? You must be braver than I thought._

Her own words of over thirty years ago came back to her and they felt like a knife in her chest.

As the ship touched down, creaking and hissing as it did, and a hush fell over the crowd that was not a crowd. Out of nowhere Leia felt nervous and uncertain of herself. She wished that she had stayed in her office so that she wouldn't have an audience for the reunion.

_What would she even say to Luke after all these years? All that had happened, all that her actions had cost him?_

She took a deep breath and steeled herself, she couldn't run away now.

The first out of the shuttle wasn't Luke, but Rey. The young woman stopped and stared around self-consciously at the people gathered. Her hair had been cut short and she was dressed in what looked like one of Luke's robes. Behind her appeared a black haired man with a moustache that hadn't changed in thirty years.

For a moment it felt to Leia as if the ground disappeared beneath her feet and she was in free fall.

She _had_ wondered briefly about Lando when Chewie brought up the Quintoo system, but had dismissed the thought again. It had been so long since the two of them had spoken that she dared not hope, yet here he was.

His smile hadn't changed one bit either.

Taking her hand, he bent down and kissed it as he had back then.

“Princess.”

“You know I renounced that title, but it seems I can't make anyone remember that. Threepio I can forgive, he has always been a scatterbrain, but you?”

“General sounds so... harsh.”

“So are the times, Lando.”

“True.”

She smiled.

“I am glad you have come.”

“All you ever had to do was ask.”

“And that was the one thing I _couldn't_ do. Because I knew you would.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rey fidget nervously at the foot of the ramp, looking about as she tried and failed to appear inconspicuous. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was looking for.

Leia caught her eye and smiled.

“Finn is here somewhere. In fact I can't believe he hasn't shown up yet, with all the times he's been asking me about you.”

Rey sent her a shy, grateful smile.

“ _REY!_ ”

“I believe that's him.”

They both turned their heads to see Finn barge through the crowd. Most people had the sense to get out of his way, the rest were somewhat unceremoniously shouldered aside. He skidded to a halt in front of his friend.

“You're back!”

“Yes.”

They looked at each other for a second before Rey threw her arms around Finn's neck, an embrace Finn immediately returned.

“So how was it?”, he asked his voice slightly muffled by being buried in Rey's shoulder. “What were you doing all this time? And why go to Tresaal?” He held her out in stretched arms. “And what happened to your hair?”

Rey grinned.

“Slow down and let me get a word in, would you?.”

Leia turned her attention back to Lando only to spot her brother standing just outside the shuttle, looking directly at the two youngsters a grim expression on his face.

She started to speak only to have her words die on her lips as she mentally kicked herself.

 _How could she not have considered this? How difficult it must be for Luke to see Finn._ She should have, a young man about the same age his son would have been had he lived. Even after all these years it would have to be hard. But she'd been so caught up in things that needed doing that she hadn't thought about it.

Lando was looking at the young couple, oblivious to the Jedi's expression.

“Looks like we just became extraneous Luke.”

Leia saw Luke visibly pulled himself together.

“Indeed, it does,” he said as he turned to face her. “Perhaps we should continue elsewhere and let the young people catch up.”

He smiled, but even though it was years since she had seen him last Leia could still see how strained it was.

“Yes,” she replied. This was not the time and certainly not the place to address the past. “Let's see if we can find somewhere with a bit of peace.”

Lando, ever the gentleman, held out his arm. Leia took it as she held out her free hand to Luke.

“Come along gentlemen.”

  
**oOoOo**

 

Rey was sitting on the edge of his bed giggling madly and Finn wasn't sure how to tackle that. Of all the reactions he could imagined her having to learning that he and Poe had got together, a giggle fit hadn't even occurred to him.

He'd brought her here to get her away from the general commotion and curious stares, and get them some privacy to catch up without everyone else eaves dropping on their every word. Or course, he had to explain who he was sharing bed with and why. Which was when she'd started to giggle.

“Come on, it's not that funny.”

She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as she tried to straighten her face. She failed spectacularly and burst into another fit of giggles.

Finn huffed and crossed his arms. He had never met a girl who giggled. There were girls who met the requirements for becoming a Stormtrooper and who made it through the grueling training, but Finn couldn't ever recall any of them giggle like this. And neither Jess nor Karé giggled, Jess had a loud riotous laugh and Karé a soft chuckle, but no giggle.

Finally Rey managed to get her giggles under control.

“Sorry, it's just-”

“Just what?”

“I was _worried_ about you and here you are...” She waved her hand vaguely around the room.

“Hey, I haven't been here all the time. And all of this-” Finn waved his hand around as she had. “Is pretty new you know.”

“Okay. Is he nice?”

“You met him. Poe said you two talked while... I was unconscious.”

“We _talked_. I didn't start dating him.”

“Yeah, he's nice.”

“Good. I'm glad I don't have to kick his ass, he _did_ seem to be nice.”

Finn frowned.

“Wait, you'd kick him if he wasn't being nice to me?” She nodded. “Why?” Rey just shrugged and looked a bit uncomfortable.

Finn felt oddly touched. It wasn't that he couldn't protect himself, but no one had ever been willing protect him before simply because. He smiled.

“Thank you, but it won't be necessary. Poe really is nice. Very nice. You can confirm during dinner, we usually eat together in the mess.”

He dropped down next to her on the bed.

“So, how is Jedi training? By the way, that's a question you'll probably be answering a _lot_ , so you can practice on me.”

Finn had already been faced with the question himself a few times from people who assumed he knew something since he was friends with Rey. He wasn't quite sure how these people's logic worked, but he had always tried to politely tell them that he hadn't a clue and hadn't know about Rey being Jedi material until after he woke and she was gone.

“Exhausting, weird, scary.”

“Scary?”

“Yeah,” Rey said softly. “Touching the Force can be so... overwhelming, like... drowning. And the things you can do with it.”

“Like?” Finn could own up to himself that he was as curious as anyone else. To him the Force was something out of an old story and Jedi's were, insofar as the existed, not people he'd ever actually get to meet. Except now he had.

Rey shifted uneasily.

“You can get people to do things they wouldn't have. And- sometimes it... shows me things.”

Rey's voice sounded small.

“Things?”

“Like other place, other times. And...” She bit her lip. “Luke showed me a way to bring back memories you'd forgotten.”

“Really?” He wondered if that would work on someone who wasn't a Jedi and how old a memory it could bring back, if it would bring back the memories of a small child. Say a three year old. “Did he get you to remember something?”

Rey nodded, not looking happy at all.

“Was it bad? Why did he do it?” Finn wondered if he should offer to kick Skywalker for her.

“I asked- I just wanted to remember something about my family, about why I was left on Jakku.” She started shaking as she spoke and Finn cautiously reached out and put a hand on top of hers. She didn't take it. Instead she turned, wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head at his shoulder. Finn brought up his arms to hold her.

“She just left me there,” Rey went on. “My mother. I never knew why. She promised to come back, but she didn't.” Rey's voice was muffled against his shoulder.

Finn sat in stunned silence for a moment, just holding Rey in his arms.

 _How could someone just get themselves to dump their kid on a random planet?_ And _Jakku_ of all places. It was not a friendly place, least of all for a child.

“What kind of parent would _do_ that!” he said as outrage replaced surprise.

Rey pushed herself away from him, giving him a small, wan smile and a quick hug.

“Thank you.”

_Finn wished he knew what else to say, but what could he say? You have horrible parents? Probably better skip that one._

But Rey straightened up and pulled herself together and the moment passed.

“It's not all horrible though,” she continued, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore and changing back to the original topic. “Luke's teaching me to levitate things. You know, moving them with my mind.”

“How's it going?”

“Mmm, I knocked over a jar?”

“Do I want to hear more?”

She giggled again. He could get quite used to the sound of it.

“Probably not.”

“What's he like? Skywalker, I mean.”

Rey thought for a moment.

“Warm, kind. I think he can be really frightening if he wants to too.”

Finn only had a vague image of Skywalker. He had been so intent on Rey he had barely looked at the man, but the bearded, aging man in his simple cloak seemed to be the opposite of what Finn would call frightening. Of course, appearances could be deceptive.

“But mostly he seems sad.”

Finn pulled up his knees and hugged them, remembering what Solo had said about someone destroying all of Skywalker's work. He had a suspicion it was Kylo Ren that had done that. What was it like having your own nephew destroy everything you've build.

A loud growl from Rey's stomach interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you hungry? It's a bit early for lunch, but I think we can get something in the mess.”

“It's okay,” Rey said. “I can wait.”

Finn remembered how much she'd put away at Maz's place, so while he was sure she could wait he got the sense that Rey could eat at anytime. _So why was she hesitant? Was she worried about being waylaid by curious people?_

“I could bring something here. I mean, if you don't want to be bothered with everyone else just yet? Or I could beat them off with a stick if they bother you?”

Rey twitched her nose.

“Do you think that would be necessary?”

“Come on over to the mess and find out?” Finn rose from the bed and held out a hand towards her. Rey's stomach gave another growl.

“Okay.”

She took Finn's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

  
**oOoOo**

 

Luke stood staring out the window. Behind him Lando and Leia were talking and part of his mind told him that he should be paying attention to them, but his heart was in too much turmoil for him to focus. Seeing his son again after all these years had been even harder than he'd feared it would.

 _Bail._ The name kept repeating over and over in his head. _No his name was Finn now. Would he ever become used to using that name for his son instead of the one he and Mayim had given him?_

He had looked so happy, wearing the same wide, easy smile that he'd had as a child. That had not changed.

_But the rest of Finn?_

He had inherited his mothers height. And there had been a seriousness to his eyes beneath the joy. A reserve that the child had not had, hadn't needed. But Finn was a child no longer and he had grown to manhood far away from Luke.

The Jedi closed his eyes.

_What happened to you? What did they do to you? Do you remember anything at all about your past life?_

_Do you remember me? Or Mayim? Even a little._

Luke let out a slow, steady breath. At least Finn was alive there had been a short while where he feared he'd lose him without ever seeing him again, and to the blade of his nephew no less.

A hand on his arm startled him out of his thoughts and almost made him jump. He looked to see Leia standing next to him, a dry smile on her lips.

“You didn't hear a word, did you?”

“I-” Looking about he saw no sign of Lando anywhere. “No, I didn't.”

“I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't consider-”

Luke cut her off. “There was nothing to consider.”

Part of him was tempted to tell her everything. All the things he hadn't told her then – about Mayim and Ben, and Bail – because he couldn't make her and Han chose between their own son and his. But no, the first that should learn the truth was his son, it was his right. Leia would have to live in ignorance a little while longer.

“There was,” Leia insisted. “Finn is... special. Not just that, even I can sense the Force in him.”

Luke swallowed, feeling like the floor vanished beneath his feet. It had been a semi-permanent state since he had felt his son's presence flare up in the Force a few months back. He should really have got used to it by now, but it kept pouncing him unaware.

He hadn't realized that Leia would sense Finn's strength in the Force, despite her strength she was untrained. Perhaps their bond of shared blood helped, or maybe they had grown closer than Luke had realized.

“Have you talked to him about it?” he asked.

“No, I thought it better that you did. With that strength surely he should be trained.”

“If he wishes to. The path of the Jedi is not for everyone.”

_Would his son chose it? And if Finn knew who he was the son of would he feel compelled to walk the same path as his father the same way Luke once had, without fully realizing the prize before it was far too late to turn back? Shouldn't his son be allowed to make that choice uninfluenced by the knowledge of his heritage?_

_What if his son didn't chose the path of the Jedi? Maybe that would be for the best._

He could tell from Leia's face that she was not content. He had forgotten how pushy and stubborn his sister could be.

“I will speak to him, but I will not force him to train. I made that mistake once.”

“Mayim was not a mistake, Luke. You know that.”

He looked away. It had not been Mayim he had meant, not entirely anyway. He had taken on Ben too young. His intentions had been good, so had Leia's in sending him, but the result had been catastrophic. But it was not something Leia needed be reminded off right then, so Luke kept his silence instead though he could feel her eyes studying him intensely.

“Did you ever find what you were looking for? Whatever it was.” Leia asked. Clearly she had decided to let the topic drop. For now, with Leia it was only ever for now.

“No. The Emperor and... Vader were thorough.”

He had never told Leia what he sought for, but then he had not fully know himself. Something that would give him an edge in a new confrontation with Snoke, something that would let him save his son and reach through to his nephew. But everywhere he had gone he'd found only ashes and ruins and all too often the telltale remnants of lightsaber cuts. In the end he had sunk into despair on Ahch-To.

Kenobi and Yoda would likely have disapproved, a Jedi Master did not succumb to despair, but then Luke had never been a very good Jedi in their eyes. They would definitely have disproved of him having a family.

_Back then it had seemed so right, every time he kissed Mayim or held Bail in his arms, but in hindsight?_

_No. He couldn't regret Finn. No matter what the cost might have been._ But he was certain his old teachers would disapprove.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. A youngish man with slightly ruffled looking hair and an oddly familiar smile stepped through.

“General, the other general, Calrissian, said you wanted these?”

He held up a pair of datacards.

“Yes. Thank you, Commander Dameron. And if you wouldn't mind chasing down Captain Finn and Captain Kun, and bring them to the briefing room.”

_Dameron, another name from the past._

“So we're finally moving, General?” The commander gave the same familiar wide smile.

“Yes, it's time to start planning our actions.”

As the man turned to leave Luke spoke.

“Dameron, are you Poe Dameron?”

“Yes I am, Master Skywalker.”

“I know I am many years late, but my condolences on your mother. She was a good friend. You look much like her.”

Dameron blinked.

“I... thank you,” he stuttered, looking very flustered.

Leia chuckled.

“Poe, you two can reminisce later, Finn and Kun if you wouldn't mind.”

“Sure, right,” Dameron answered still looking slightly nonplussed.

“Commander?” Luke said softly. “If you would bring Rey too, she should be with Finn and I'd like her to be there as well. If you agree?” The last was addressed to Leia who shrugged.

“It can't do any harm. So that would be Finn, Kun _and_ Rey then.

Dameron nodded and with one last flustered look at Luke, turned and left.

When the door closed Leia laughed outright.

“Congratulations, Luke. In less than three seconds you managed to say the one thing that can make Poe Dameron flustered.” Then she sobered. “He think very highly of his mother, you probably paid him the biggest compliment you could even if you didn't realize it.”

“He is not the only one who still holds Shara in high regard. The galaxy is a lesser place without her.”

Leia nodded.

“Her and many others. But we have to move on without them.” She shook herself. “Now come on. It wouldn't look good for a general to be late for her own meeting.”

  
**oOoOo**

 

The mess almost overwhelmed Rey. What looked like hundreds of people crowded together in a room too small to contain them left her breathless. And the noise of everyone talking at once almost deafened her.

“You said it was too early for lunch,” she said to Finn. “I thought it would be quiet in here.”

He grinned.

“This _is_ quiet. You should see it when it's crowded.”

Rey's eyes widened.

“I'd rather not.”

“Come on, let's get us a quiet corner then.”

He steered the two of them along the edge of the room towards a table in the back where a dark skinned woman with braided blonde hair was sitting, dressed in a soft looking, green shirt with tiny red flowers embroidered on it.

“Karé, hey. Mind if Rey and I join you for lunch?”

“Not at all. Pull up a chair and make yourself comfortable.”

“Rey, this is Karé Kun one of the X-wing pilots and captain of Stilletto Squadron. Karé, this is Rey.” Rey nodded to Karé as she sat down opposite her and the other woman sent her a wide smile that made her eyes look very warm and welcoming. Rey cautiously smiled back.

“I'll get us some food, okay?” Finn continued.

“Okay,” Rey answered.

She watched Finn as he headed off, fidgeting nervously, unsure of what to say to the other woman.

“Don't worry, I don't bite. And unlike Jess I can keep my curious questions to myself.”

“Jess?”

Karé laughed.

“I can't believe she didn't introduce herself last time you were here. Jessika Pava, X-Wing pilot and Jedi nut. Though she might be more likely to bother your master than you if she can get away with it, she has a Skywalker obsession on top of her Jedi one.”

“Don't let her frighten you.” Finn had returned with two trays, each with a bowl of stew and a loaf of bread on. “Jess isn't that bad.”

“You only say that because you're not a Jedi.”

“Neither are you,” Finn riposted.

“No, but I've known her a lot longer than you have. Listen, she sat through a three hour long ramble by Threepio, just because he was talking about Skywalker. And you want to tell me the girl isn't obsessed.”

“Point. I still don't think she'd harass anyone over it though.”

“Time will tell. But not today,” Karé returned her attention to Rey and smiled at her again. “She's buried in tweaking the lateral stabilizers on her fighter. She'll be at it till dinner at least.”

Rey had started eating while the other two talked. The stew was almost scalding hot, but it tasted good and the bread was filling. Eating just slow enough so as not to burn her tongue Rey scarfed down the soup before mopping up the last drops with the bread.

“Anyone else for second helpings?” Karé asked as she rose holding her own bowl.

“Thanks but I'm full,” Finn said at the same time as Rey said “yes please”.

“Come on then.” Karé nodded towards the counter in the back.

Rey rose and followed her.

“Can I have a couple of those too,” Karé asked the server droid filling their bowls as she pointed to the large loafs bread, much darker than what Finn had chosen, lying on the table behind it. One of the droid's arms reached back in a angle that would have been impossible for a human and picked up two which it handed to Karé.

As the two of them headed back to their table Karé handed Rey one of the loafs. Rey looked surprised.

“You're a growing girl, you need it.”

“I'm a bit over the growing age you know.”

“Every girl is in their growing age when it comes to food, chamaca,” Karé answered with a smile that made Rey's smile too and her heart skip a beat.

Rey settled down to eat again, so focused on her food that she nearly missed the glaring stare both Karé sent to someone behind her. Rey turned her head to see what it was and saw a young, red headed man beat a hasty retreat.

Frowning Rey looked back to her friends.

“What was that about?”

Karé chuckled.

“Just fulfilling my duty as assigned bodyguard, protecting you from nosy people. It'll take more than glaring to keep Jess off though.”

“You know, you're making me very curious to meet Jess. She must be something else.”

Karé reached out and patted her arm. Her fingers felt warm against Rey's skin.

“Don't worry. You will.”

For a while Rey ate in silence as Finn and Karé chatted about everything and nothing, people on the base, things that needed doing, their respective chores. Both of the others tried to pull Rey into the discussion, but Rey just smiled and stuck to eating. She felt comfortable sitting there just listening to the two of them.

She was so lulled into peace that Poe's sudden appearance from behind made her jump.

Poe smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Rey. Didn't mean to startle you. How's my favorite Jedi doing?” he asked as he moved behind Finn's chair and put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

“I'm just a padawan right now.”

“How is my favorite padawan doing then?”

“I'm okay.” Rey fidgeted not sure how to deal with the attention.

Finn tugged at Poe's sleeve.

“Aren't you going to ask your boyfriend how he is?” Finn asked.

Poe looked down at him.

“You look fed, watered and entirely content.”

Finn grinned.

“Accurate, but you could still ask.”

“I know something you'd want more than an ask.”

“Hmmm, what's that?”

Poe bent down and kissed him. Rey noticed how Finn's face softened and his eyes lit up as Poe leaned down.

Karé threw a small chuck of bread at them.

“You two, get a room. Or as you have one, go to it.”

Poe looked up at her, one hand still cradling the back of Finn's head, fingers running across his hair.

“Don't have time and neither do you. The general wants us in the briefing room right now.”

“Us as in...” Karé looked expectantly at him.

“All of us.” He straightened and turned to Rey. “Skywalker wants you there too. So us, is you as well. Come on everyone, hop to it.”

Poe had an intense look on his face and his presence in the Force felt sharp and edged somehow. Rey knew she shouldn't read people like this, but she was still having some trouble keeping her newfound skills under control. At times they just got the better of her.

“Simmer down Dameron and let us finish eating,” Karé said, giving Poe a stern look. “Another ten minutes for us to be done will make no difference at all.”

For a second if looked like Poe was going to argue and Rey could feel a wave of that sharp, edged feeling rise in him only to crest and disappear again as Poe let out a deep breath.

“Okay, ten minutes.”

Finn had put an arm around Poe's waist and gave him a squeeze. “I suppose you'll stay and count them.”

Poe smiled gently down at him.

“I might as well.”

“Oh no,” Karé said. “If you two are going to be like that for those ten minutes please let's go right now. I may not survive this level of mush.”

Poe just wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned and Rey felt the last sharpness leave him.

  
**oOoOo**

 

The briefing room was humid and Finn was glad he'd forgone the uniform jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the the top two buttons of the shirt. That earned him a quick appreciative grin from Poe as they filed in, which made Finn roll his eyes.

Poe took up position next to Leia around the round briefing table. Finn stood next to him, then Rey, Karé and Calrissian. Skywalker himself completed the circle on Leia's other side.

Organa looked around at them all.

“Our time is running short, unless we begin to strike at the First Order soon we'll likely lose what little advantage we had. So I will start without much preamble. But since not all of you have met let me briefly introduce you. My brother, Luke Skywalker. Lando Calrissian, once a rebel and now a general of the Republic force in the Hylian sector.”

“What's left of them,” Finn heard Calrissian mutter.

“And possibly able to lend us some much needed aid,” Leia continued as if he hadn't spoken. “Captain Karé Kun of Stiletto Squadron who's been gathering intel on the First Order. Rey, Luke's padawan. Captain Finn of the Pathfinder troops, former Stormtrooper who helped destroy Starkiller Base. Commander Poe Dameron, leader of our fighter wings.”

General Organa brought up a holopgraphic map of the galaxy, with the First Order and Republic territories clearly defined on it.

“This is what the situation currently looks like. The First Order have a solid hold on the western part of the galaxy. Much of that was and is unknown territory to the Republic, but they're now beginning to eat into Republic space in the Outer Rim.”

“Not just there,” Skywalker said. “They're beginning to make a move in the Mid Rim too.” He looked at Calrissian.

“From the intel Captain Kun brought back it's clear that the First Order have troops tied up in the Unknow Regions that they're not yet willing to commit to the fight against us. At least not at this moment,” Organa continued. “This gives us some breathing space, but not much. We _need to start fighting back now. But for that we need soldiers and ships. We are getting the former, but the latter is still a problem.”_

Calrissian looked away from studying the map, to look at Leia.

“I wish I could offer much help, but with the Senate gone everything has dissolved into regional governors and pseudo-military dictators. I might be able to strong arm a few ships away, but it won't be anywhere near what you'd need to win.”

“I know. We need to convince the regional powers that the First Order can be defeated, and that they'd be better served by making a united front with us. And that while the Senate might be gone the Republic still exists.”

“I'm sorry, General,” Karé interrupted. “But if blowing up Starkiller Base doesn't get us backing and the confidence of the regional powers, I can't see what would.”

“Captain Kun. Blowing up a Death Star or a Starkiller makes for excellent rallying points for _civilian_ support, but it takes more to convince military leaders who look at the odds and don't like them.”

“They're certainly not ones you'd ever have found me playing in my gambling days,” Lando said smiling.

Leia briefly returned his smile before going on.

“Hardest are the politicians and ultimately it is them we have to convince. We need a victory that on a scale they can grasp.” Leia pushed a button that made a number of spots on the map lit up in pale violet. “I've created a list of possible targets, I want your input on choosing one.”

Finn remained silent in the ensuing discussion, not sure why the general wanted him there or what he could contribute with. His tactical knowledge for ground battles were good, superb even, but for this? Most of the targets were in space, either systems or hyperspace routes guarded by some of the First Order's smaller battle ships. There were a few land bases among the list of possible targets, but they were too far into First Order territory to make good ones in Finn's opinion and it would be still be easier to take them out with a bombardment than with a ground assault unless they used walkers.

Still, general Organa had asked him here so he would offer what he could.

He returned his attention to the map, letting his eyes scan across the flickering hologram only halfway paying attention to what everyone else was saying.

Anything west of the Hydian Way and south of the Lipsec Run was out, the First Order was far too well entrenched. But so far they were not moving further east.

Planets and hyperspace corridors blurred in front of his eyes, the blue, red and green used to mark out factions and neutral spaces mixing in strange patters.

As he studied the map his gaze kept being drawn back to one system, Kelrodo-Ai, and every time he watched it he got an odd feeling in his stomach. It lay directly on the Lipsec Run, as a buffer system and bottleneck between Eriadu and Javin sector. If they could reclaim it from the First Order....

The general was really only looking for a symbolic victory, but if...

The more he looked at it the more right it felt. The system was marked in red, probably because it was too heavily guarded. One Star Destroyer and two Heavy Cruisers. But still, still.

“General Calrissian as an educated guess, what kind of ships would you be able to get to support us?” Finn said, looking up at the other man.

The whole room fell silent at his words and everyone stared at him. Finn swallowed. He hadn't meant to call this kind of attention to himself.

“Do you have an idea?” general Organa asked.

“I'm not sure. Maybe. But it depends on general Calrissian's answer.”

Calrissian rubbed his chin.

“A couple of Dreadnoughts for certain. Maybe a Mon Cal Strike Cruiser if I can talk Thif into it. I won't promise more than that.”

Finn felt like he was floundering. He had little idea of the relative fire power between those ships and what the First Order had.

“What is that in terms of relative fire power?” he asked.

“Three Dreadnoughts could take down an Imperial Star Destroyer,” Calrissian replied. “If they didn't care how damaged they got.”

Finn shook his head and sighed. He had a better idea of the relative firepower between the old Imperial ships and the newer ones the First Order had built. He even vaguely being on board an Imperial Star Destroyer as a small child.

So this would mean that the Dreadnoughts should be more than equal to the Strike Cruisers, but they had no way of taking on the much larger and more dangerous Star Destroyer.

“Sorry, forget I said anything.”

“No, please,” Skywalker said. “Let us at least hear your idea before it's dismissed.”

Finn blinked. He was pretty sure this was the first thing the man had said during the meeting and his voice sounded odd to Finn's ears, much deeper and rougher than he thought it should.

The man's keen blue eyes looked into his own and for an instant the room fell away. It felt to Finn as if he was flying or falling and a yearning so strong it left him breathless came over him, then Skywalker looked away and the feeling vanished.

Veering his head Finn tried to get his head back together. He looked up and found general Organa looking at him expectantly.

“Erm well, I was looking at the Kelrodo-Ai,” he said. “It's a bottleneck on Lipsec Run and it would be valuable to reclaim. I know it's marked in red, but this was made before general Calrissian arrived and I thought that might change things.” He didn't mention the strange pull he felt when he looked at the system, he was uncomfortable enough with all the attention as it was, he felt no need to add any weirdness to his explanation. “But even with the added strength we can't match a First Order Star Destroyer.”

“A group of fighters might if they could get under the shields,” Poe said. “The greatest difference between the old Imp Stars and the First Order ones are the shields, it takes far more fire power to get through those now than it did on the old ones.” He turned to Finn. “But you saw how easily we took out the weapons on the _Finalizer_ when we were behind them.”

Leia shook her head.

“The pilots wouldn't get a chance to get close enough to do it. You might outfly their weapons Commander, but can you say the same about every other pilot we have. And we'd need them all to succeed.”

Poe shook his head.

“No, General. I can't.”

“What if it didn't have shields?” Rey, who too had been quite till now, asked. Finn briefly wondered how much she felt out of place here.

“What do you mean?” Karé said as she looked away from the map and to Rey.

“Remove them someway?”

“Tricking them into lowering them during an attack isn't going to fly though.”

“Sabotage?” Skywalker said.

“How?” Leia asked.

“The shields a generated from two location, one fore, one aft. Destroy them and the shields would drop.”

It surprised Finn that the Jedi would know details about the construction of the Star Destroyers and said as much. The man gave a sad smile.

“I had cause to study them at one point,” he said, his voice holding a strained note.

“Good idea,” Leia agreed. “But with one problem. How do you plan to get a team on the Star Destroyer?”

“Yes, that _is_ the problem.” Luke answered.

Finn thought for a moment.

“It might not be as difficult as it seems. Karé,” Finn turned to the pilot. “Was there any Stormtrooper armor on board that shuttle you 'borrowed'?”

“Yeah, five.”

Finn nodded and turned back to Leia.

“If we can scrounge something that looks like an officer's uniform we could pose as a team transferred from elsewhere. The shuttle should have the codes we need to fake a transfer and for encrypted communication.”

“Won't that shuttle have been reported stolen by the Resistance by now,” Calrissian interjected.

Karé waved her datapad. “We have a whole series of shuttle designations and other things among the data we came back with, we could borrow one of them. This isn't something that would have to hold up for that long.”

Leia looked speculative.

“Captain,” she addressed Finn. “You know these ships better than any of us. How long would such a mission take to carry out?”

Finn thought for a moment.

“Two hours maybe? Depending on which launch bay we were requested to land in it would take maybe twenty minutes to get to the first location, then maybe forty to get all the way to the next one.”

“Forty?” Poe sounded outraged.

Finn grinned.

“You never had to walk from one end to the other of a Star Destroyer, have you? You only saw a little of the inside of one, I lived on one from I was a kid, and believe me when you walk it feels like they go on forever.”

Poe still shook his head and mouthed 'forty' again.

“I'm not sure how much it would take to set up charges in each place, but say 15 minutes each?” Finn looked around and was met with general nods from around the table. “Then 30 minutes to get out again.”

“And would a deception like you and captain Kun described last that long?” Leia asked.

“Possibly.”

“How possibly? Very, some, not really?”

“It depends on whether security procedures have changed much or not since I... left. If they haven't then it should have a good chance of holding long enough that we'd be leaving by the time anyone started getting suspicious enough to do something. Of course if we run across a suspicious officer or security detail the game could be up right there.”

“Take Rey,” Skywalker offered. “There are Jedi techniques that are good at deflecting suspicion. Rey is adept with them.”

Rey nodded confidently at Skywalker's words. “I can do that.”

Finn worried his lip while he nodded slowly. Rey was a bit short to fill in as a Stormtrooper, but maybe she could be the officer.

“I would offer to go myself,” Skywalker continued. “But my face is a bit too well know for comfort.”

“And you're still too short to be a Stormtrooper,” Leia said. The comment got a chuckle from her brother and Finn marvelled at how much smiling changed the man's face.

“But to be serious,” Organa continued, turning to Calrissian. “How quickly do you think we could get those ships?”

“If I leave straight away? Little over a week perhaps.”

“Good,” Leia nodded. “Commander,” she said, turning to Poe. “With that kind of backing do you think this can be done?”

“Yes.”

“Very well. In that time, Captain,” she continued returning her attention to Finn. “I want you to put together an infiltration team that you think can pull this off. Work together with Brance about who and what you need. Commander Dameron, you and Captain Kun have charge of the of the fighter assault, coordinate with Admiral Statura about the capital ship backing and the exact schedule for the assualt..”

“Yes, general.”

Leia clapped her hands together.

“Then that's the plan. I will let you all get to your jobs. Dismissed.”

  
**oOoOo**

 

“I hate leaving just after I've arrived,” Lando said. As always the soft burr in his voice made Leia feel warm.

No not always, there had been a time where she would happily have chocked him. But that was many years ago and hadn't lasted long.

“We've barely had time to catch up,” he continued.

“We'll have to do that some other time.”

Not that they had caught up much in their brief talk earlier. Mostly they had spoken of their shared past, of happier times. Both of them avoiding bringing up Han's or Mayim's name and pretending it was out of respect for Luke's silent apparition standing at the window, though deep down Leia was certain they could have shouted both names and Luke would not have noticed. No, it had been entirely for their own comfort.

“The galaxy waits for no one,” she went on. “One of the supply ships is leaving today, it can drop you off on Darumaa so you can get to your own ship.”

“Thank you. It'll be a more comfortable ride than that shuttle.” Lando shuddered.

“The crew may put you in the cargo bay if you don't turn down the charm,” Leia said drily. “The ship's captain is Twi'lek and she doesn't take well to male nonsense.”

Lando gave a wide grin that looked remarkably boyish for all that he was heading towards sixty.

“I would still be more comfortable. Have you _seen_ the inside of that thing? How it survived a journey through hyperspace is a mystery.”

Leia chuckled.

“We'd better go and get you introduced to captain Tha'lin then and get you off on a safe journey.”

As she turned from him, Lando put a hand on her arm holding her back.

“Leia be careful. You're baiting a Krayt Dragon and without the weapons to defeat it.”

“That seems to be my normal state doesn't it?”

“Yes. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

Leia looked away.

“It's a bit late for that don't you think?”

Lando didn't know about Ben, knew as little as the rest of the galaxy what had happened all those years ago. Back when she and Han and Luke had originally made the decision, keeping things a secret had seemed like the right thing to do, but now that silence felt like a burden. But now was not the time to break her silence. Instead she quietly continued, “with Han and all.”

Then she shook herself. “This isn't the time for it, Lando.”

“Is it ever? With you?” He sighed before softly continuing. “Leia, do you ever stop? Hand over responsibility to someone else, even for an hour?”

“Do you?” Leia retaliated.

“Yes,” Lando replied in a firm voice. “Or I would have burned out years ago. It's a wonder you haven't.”

The truth was that she'd wanted to, but knew she couldn't afford it. Not just because she had an important job to do, but because there were things she feared she'd become if she ever let go of herself. She carried a power and influence that terrified her, but that she could hand over to no one else. She either used it, or someone else would use her for it.

“Well, we don't have time to micro analyse me right now, that's for certain.” Leia's voice was pure matter of fact as she spoke. “And if you're going to catch that freighter, we'd better get you going.”

She hated brushing Lando off like this, but this was one thing she knew she'd never discuss with him. There had never been anyone she with whom she could, it wasn't even something Luke would understand. As much anger as he might possess, he had never really understood the Dark Side.

That was why she'd thought he would be better at protecting Ben than she was. She had been wrong and how they were all paying the price. She could not afford her being wrong again and neither could the galaxy.

  
**oOoOo**

 

Rey sat on the grass, enjoying the sun as she looked at the rest of the team Finn had assembled standing in the shadows of the giant tree trying hard to look like Stormtroopers.

Apart from herself and Finn the team consisted of Rieva Olez, a demolitions expert, Sai Keet, who also knew a few things about explosives and Kaydel Ko Connix, who was a good slicer.

Though she'd not seen a Stormtrooper up close until Jakku, even she could tell that only Finn himself managed to make a convincing impression in the armor.

“Damn,” Olez said as she pulled off her helmet. “How do you _walk_ in this thing it's so damn heavy? And stiff.”

Finn removed his own helmet and smiled at her.

“Practice. Give it a few months and you won't even notice it.”

He looked different in the armor. His back was straighter, stiffer, and there was a serious draw to his mouth even as he smiled.

“But we don't have a few months,” Olex said. “The 21st Hairee Infantry used armor too, but this is ridiculous, Captain. With all respect.”

“I know, but right now you're going to be Stormtrooper, not regular infantry troops. So you get these shiny things to wear.”

Finn tapped his breastplate.

“Pretend,” said Kaydel as both she and Sai removed their helmets too. “I mean we're not really Stormtroopers are we?”

Finn's smile fell away and his face grew serious.

“Yes, you are. If we're going to pull this off you have to do more than _pretend_ to be Stormtroopers, you'll have to _be_ Stormtroopers or the First Order will see straight through us the moment we set foot off that shuttle.”

“You either do it or you don't.” Rey rose to her feet as she spoke. “It's something Luke keeps saying, but it goes for this as well as for Jedi training. You might do it and fail, but if you only do it half heartedly, if you only pretend, then you _will_ fail.”

Sai looked down at the helmet in her hands. “I'm not sure I want to be a Stormtrooper.”

Finn put his hand on her armored shoulder., his face softening

“It'll only be for a few hours. But for those two hours you all need to get it _right_. There's a lot riding on us being able to do this job. So if any of you think you can't, now is the time to say it. I'll find someone to replace you.”

The three women looked at each other.

“Look at it this way, at least you don't have to be an officer,” Rey quipped in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Finn grinned at her. “Well, you do have the accent for it.”

Rey stared him directly in the eye as she slowly and primly stuck her tongue out.

“Now that conduct is not becoming an officer.”

Finn turned his attention back to the other women. “Are we doing this?”

As one they straightened.

“Sir, yes sir,” the three said as one.

“Better.”

Rey shook her head. As she did she caught sight of Luke standing just outside the bunker looking at them, his gaze distant. She caught his eye and made to move towards him, after all she didn't just need to learn to be a First Order officer, she would need to practice those distraction techniques too, but Luke shook his head and gestured for her to stay before turning and heading back inside again.

“Rey, come here.” Finn's voice made her turn back.

“Yes?”

“You need to be in front of us.”

“You mean I'm going to lead you?”

“Well, you'll definitely mean to give that appearance. You _are_ the officer aren't you?”

“Can't I be a Stormtrooper instead?”

“If you can grown another three inches or so.” Finn pointed to where he wanted her. “Just... imagine that you're back on Jakku. You had no problems bossing me around then.”

“Okay, okay. I'll be in front.” She took position up in front of the erstwhile band of troopers. “Now what?”

“Marching practice.”

Even with their helmets back on Rey could hear the other women groan.

“You'll feel easier in the armor once you get used to moving in it, so let's get to it. Rey, on your mark.”

Straightening her back and doing what she could to look stern, Rey pulled herself together. She did this, or she didn't. No half way measures.

“Okay, mark.” But as they marched back and forth Rey still found it hard to keep a straight face, followed as she was by four people in clattering armor. The scenario felt absurd, like she was followed by a flock of nunas. Very large, noisy, clattering nunas.

Well at least she had a few days to get used to it. She'd managed more in less time, she could do this too. They could do this. They all had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Chamaca: (slang) girl. Guatemalan Spanish.


End file.
